


Kraken's Foundling

by sweetcarolanne



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Adoption, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, Lovecraftian, Magic, Sea Monsters, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A glimpse into Ursula's early life with her adoptive mother...





	Kraken's Foundling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



Ursula could not remember her birth parents – her earliest memory was the muscular grip of tentacles pulling her away from the unseen terror that had ended their lives.

Raised by the Kraken in her underwater lair, the tiny mermaid learned the spells of the Great Old Ones, transforming her tail into replicas of her adoptive mother’s many limbs.

Watching Mother Kraken wreck human ships was the fledgling sea-witch’s greatest thrill – every time a vessel sank, Ursula would be able to take her pick of the jewels and other treasures on board.

Kraken magic helped to grow her precious garden, too.


End file.
